


Extra's (Doctor's Orders)

by DarkEchoes



Series: Doctors Orders and Extras [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Canon Gay Character, Choking, Crying, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Self-Harm, Slurs, Vibrators, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole thing will be smut. The whole thing so like... If you aren't comfortable with that definitely do not read this.</p><p>By the way, some of these will be in alternate universes, as if I did it in only the demigod universe in this time, I would not be able to do all the prompts I want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will gives Nico a vibrator

     The cabin door opened and Will walked in, dropping a box on Nico's lap.   
     "What is this?"   
     "It's your Christmas present."  
     "Christmas isn't for another two weeks." Nico pointed out as he tore at the wrapping paper. "Will.... What is this?"  
     "Well, I'm going on a trip today and you've seemed pretty horny lately." Nico dropped his head into his hands, his cheeks turning pink. "I can return it, though, if you think you won't use it in the next three days." Nico sighed, chewing his lip.  
     "No, I... No." Will smiled and kissed Nico's head. "Are you leaving now?"  
     "I'm late as it is." Will laughed and Nico looked up at him. "I love you."  
     "I love you, too." Nico sighed and Will pecked his lips. "I'll see you soon." Will stepped out of the cabin, hesitated a moment to blow Nico a kiss, and then shut the door. Nico looked down at the box in his hands and stared at the object inside.   
     "At least it's back." He mumbled as he opened the box and pulled out the [vibrator](http://www.edenfantasys.com/vibrators/anal-vibrators/eden-flexi-vibrating-anal-dildo). He stared at it for a moment and looked at the box. _Can demigods use these? Would this attract monsters?_ He imagined monsters coming to the camp and the rest of the demigods figuring out it was his fault, seeing the vibrator currently in his hand. He shuddered.  _I have to go see..._

Nico glanced around the camp, eyes finding Jason. He shuffled over to him and tapped his shoulder. Jason looked down and smiled.  
     "Hey, neeks. What's up?"  
     "I need to ask Piper something."  _Surely, if anyone knew, it would be Piper._ "Do you know where she is?"  
     "Yeah. She's by the lake with Annabeth. What do you need to ask her?"  
     "Oh, uh... Just stuff about... Things. Thanks." He hopped away from Jason and scampered down the hill before Jason could ask another question. He walked through the forest, slowing down as he approached the lake. He slid down the hill and walked over to Piper and Annabeth.  
     "Hey, Nico. If you're looking for Percy, I don't know where he is." Annabeth said quickly and Nico shook his head.  
     "No, I was actually coming down here to ask Piper a question..." Piper straightened slightly, beaming at Nico.   
     "Anything you need." Nico glanced over at Annabeth and bit his lip.  
     "Can we like... Use things with batteries?"   
     "Oh, my gods. Nico, did you get-"  
     "Will got it for me." Nico mumbled, his face flushed red. Annabeth snickered quietly and Piper covered her grin with her hand.   
     "You should be able to." Piper's voice shook slightly. "I haven't actually used one of those."  
     "You can." Annabeth spoke suddenly and Nico and Piper stared at her. "What? Percy goes home sometimes."   
     "Oh, my gods." Nico whimpered, covering his face. "I... Thank you." Annabeth pat his shoulder.  
     "No problem. Just don't tell Percy."   
     "I won't." Nico promised, turned, and swiftly strode back to his cabin.

     Nico shut the door behind him, locking it quickly. He sat on his bed, gently picking up the vibrator. He stared at it for a moment before sighing deeply and turning it on. It shook violently, threatening to fall out of his hand. He turned it off, his eyes wide.  _Am I supposed to be able to handle this?_ He grabbed the box and read the back of it.  _Oh, good. It has settings._  
He turned it on again and quickly turned it down to the first setting. He nodded to himself and turned it off again. He bit his lip and kicked his jeans off. He reached down and stroked his erection slowly, pulling a bottle of lube out from under his bed. He squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it onto the length of the vibrator, biting his lip.   
     He positioned it in front of his asshole, and pushed it in slowly. He shut his eyes and took in a shaky breath, pushing it in to the hilt before releasing the breath. He turned it on carefully, gasping slightly as he instinctively pressed against it. He pulled it out before quickly moving it back in. He bit down on his finger to stop from moaning and continued to thrust it in and out. His hips jerked as it rubbed against his prostate and he moaned softly, face turning red.   
     "Gods..." He breathed, turning it up a level. He continued to pump it in and out, moving his other hand down his stomach and wrapping his slender fingers around his shaft. He groaned, arching his back as his hand jerked, causing the vibrator to prod his prostate.   
     His hands sped up and he gasped, clenching around the shaft of the vibrator as he came onto his stomach. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, moaning softly. He turned the vibrator off and slid it out, breathing heavily. He stood up slowly, waddling to the small bathroom in his cabin. He dropped the vibrator into the sink and washed his stomach off. he pulled on a pair of shorts and unlocked the cabin door, stepping outside for a moment. He glanced around.  
      _I don't see any monsters..._ He sighed in relief and stepped back into his cabin, shutting the door and collapsing onto the bed. he buried his face in the pillow and shut his eyes. He drifted off slowly, his dreams full of light.


	2. Porn Leads to Hand Jobs AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will walks in on Nico watching porn. He decides to help Nico finish.

     Nico stroked his dick, moaning softly into his hand. Light suddenly spilled into the room and Nico looked up. His eyes widened as he yanked his hand out from under the blanket.   
     "Whatcha up to, neeks?" Will asked, plopping down onto the bed beside his boyfriend.   
     "N-Nothing." Nico tilted his computer screen down and Will glanced at it.  
     "Porn?"  
     "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bug you-"  
     "It's fine, I totally get it." Will smiled at Nico. "Should I come back later?"  
     "No, I-I was done anyways."  
     "No, you weren't." Will murmured, his breath warm on Nico's ear. "You didn't even sound close." Nico swallowed, shutting his eyes slightly. "Can I help?" He asked, his hand slipping under Nico's shorts.   
     "Y-Yeah..." Nico whispered, pushing his laptop onto the floor. Will moved closer to him and pulled him onto his lap. Nico pressed his back against Will's chest, pushing his hips out.   
     Will wrapped his fingers around Nico's shaft. Nico bit his lip as Will pumped his hand up and down, sliding the pad of his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum around the head. Nico leaned his head back, kissing Will's jaw softly.   
     "W-Will." Nico stammered, grinding his hips back against Will's. Will smiled, connecting his lips to Nico's throat.   
     "Closer." Will muttered and Nico moaned softly.   
     "I-I'm gonna..."  
     "I know." Will breathed, jerking his wrist slightly. Nico groaned loudly and spilled onto Will's hand, burying his face in Will's neck. "Hey."  
     "Hm?" Nico choked, breathing heavily.   
     "You never bug me." Will promised, pressing his lips to Nico's. "Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is short. I literally thought of this in the middle of math and wanted to get it out of my head. :)


	3. Comfort AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is upset and Will comforts him. This doesn't have any smut, by the way.
> 
> WARNING: Self-harm is mentioned and there is a homophobic slur, so if this issue is sensitive, use viewer discretion.

     Water thundered down on Nico's back. His body shook with tears and he leaned over, coughing heavily.   
     "Nico? Are you okay?" Will shouted, pounding on the bathroom door.  
     "Fine!" Nico snapped, his voice cracking with a sob.   
     "I'm coming in." Will sighed and the door unlocked. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, bending down from his kneeling position to rest his forehead against the wall of the shower. The curtain was pulled back and Will was silent for a moment. He sighed and turned the water off, kneeling down and resting a hand on Nico's back.  
     "Leave me alone."  
     "What's wrong?" Will asked and Nico growled.  
     "Leave me alone. Please." Nico sobbed and Will bit his lip.  
     "I can't." Nico swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nico, I can't leave you alone when you act like this. Y-You might do something brash."  
     "Fucking let me!" Nico snapped and Will shook his head.  
     "I can't." He slid his hands under Nico's arms and lifted him up.  
     "Will!" Nico shrieked, kicking and swinging in his arms. Will pulled Nico to his chest and held him tightly, pressing his lips to Nico's head.   
     "I'm not letting you go until you promise to stay with me." Nico was silent. Will sighed and shifted Nico in his arms, then carried him to their room. "Nico, the door is locked. You can't leave." Will set Nico on the bed and he immediately curled up, burying his face in the pillow.  
     "Nico, talk to me."   
     "What, are you my fucking therapist now?" Nico mumbled and Will smiled slightly, resting a hand on Nico's hip. "Go away."  
     "Tell me what happened." Will murmured and Nico sighed, and then rolled onto his back, avoiding looking at Will. "Please."  
     "They called me a faggot." Will pursed his lip and glanced down at Nico's wrists, hips, and thighs. "I-I couldn't find a razor."  
     "I flushed them."  
     "Why?"   
     "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Will said, linking his fingers into Nico's.   
     "What else am I supposed to do? It hurts so much..." Nico whispered and Will touched Nico's wrist lightly.  
     "Come to me. I-I'll help in anyway I can. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Nico eyed Will slightly.  
     "Do you like me?"  
     "I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't like you." Will pointed out and Nico sighed.  
     "I meant... Never mind."  
     "if you were asking if I loved you, you know I do." Will mumbled and Nico looked down at the floor.  
     "More than friends?" Nico whispered and Will nodded.  
     "Yes." Will laughed slightly. "We've talked about it before."   
     "I don't remember." Nico grumbled and Will turned toward him, reaching up to touched his cheek. Nico leaned into his hand, his eyes shutting. "Tell me again." Will smiled and leaned over him, their noses bumping together.  
     "I love you. I love you so much. Everything about you. Your eyes, your hands, your nose..."  
     "My scars?" Will hesitated slightly.  
     "I... I guess they make you who you are." Nico hummed softly, running his fingers through Will's hair."But I don't love them."  
     "I don't either." Nico muttered and Will smiled, kissing his nose.  
     "Then don't do it anymore. I'll help you. We'll start keeping count from the last time you did it."  
     "A day ago."   
     "Okay." Will clenched his jaw slightly. "Now it's two."


	4. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico talk about their kinks. They may act some out.

     Nico sat on the bed, rolling a long sock down his leg. Will watched him, chewing his lip lightly. Nico glanced up at Will as he dropped the sock on the floor.  
     "Sad I'm not going to look like Touka anymore?" He asked and Will shrugged.  
     "It wasn't a bad look." Nico rolled his eyes. "I liked the socks." Will admitted and Nico smirked slightly.  
     "You liked the socks?"  
     "Yeah." Will mumbled, leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest.   
     "They were comfortable."  
     "I didn't mean... They look nice on you."  
     "Oh...  _Oh!"_ Nico blushed slightly. "Maybe some other time..."  
     "Really?" Will asked and Nico shrugged, pulling off his other sock.  
     "I don't see why not." He tossed the sock onto the floor and looked up at Will.   
     "Okay... What are you into you?" Will pushed himself off the wall and sat on the bed beside Nico.   
     "What do you mean?" Nico asked as he leaned back against the pillows.   
     "Like... Do you have any... Kinks?" Nico raised an eyebrow, his cheeks turning pink.   
     "Why are we talking about this?"  
     "So we can please each other." Will said teasingly and Nico rolled his eyes.  
     "We already do please each other."  
     "Yes, but I meant like... You know what I meant." Will sighed, laying against the pillows.   
     "Hmm." Nico hummed, rubbing his chin. "I... Yeah." he faltered slightly, glancing at Will, and then down at his hands. Will nudged him slightly and Nico looked up at him. "You go first."  
     "Fine. Okay, um..." Will stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down at Nico. "Socks- obviously- Ice, and uh... Face fucking."  
     "Like... Giving it or receiving it?"  
     "Giving." Will answered, staring at Nico. Nico' face grew red and Will's eyes widened. "I-I don't... I won't make you do that I was just-"  
     "No, I-I like... Doing that, too." Will suppressed a gin and nodded. "Anything else?"  
     "You'll think I'm a freak." Nico muttered and Will shook his head.  
     "No I won't. I promise." He brushed his thumb against Nico's arm and smiled at him.  
     "Okay, um... Hair pulling and-and breath control."  
     "Breath...?"  
     "Like-like choking..." Will's eyes widened and he recoiled in shock. "I told you..." Nico mumbled, looking down at his hands.   
     "No, it's... Is that safe?"  
     "There are safe words..." Nico whispered and Will was silent. "And you know what your doing. Not that you have to, I was just... Saying."  
     "That's... What if I killed you?"  
     "I would tug on your hands if it got too intense. It's not like there aren't rules..." Nico mumbled and Will nodded.   
     "Okay."  
     "O-Okay?"  
     "Yeah. I mean, if you trust me so much I guess we could..." Nico smiled and pecked Will's lips.  
     "I love you so much. I need to take a shower though. This make up..." Will chuckled and Nico got out of the bed, walking quickly to the shower.


	5. Breath Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico do breath control.

     Nico hung his towel on the edge of the bed and glanced at Will who was staring intently at him.   
     "Like what you see?" Nico teased, running his fingers through his hair.  
     "Yes." Will smiled and Nico laughed. He crawled onto the bed and layed on top of Will, pecking his lips. Will reached up, curling a strand of Nico's hair around his finger. He stroked Nico's neck gently, chewing his lip nervously.   
     "Nico?" Nico hummed in response, turning his head to show more of his neck. "Should we make a safe word?"  
     "Yeah, if we're going to... We should." Will nodded, rubbing his thumb over Nico's Adam's apple.   
     "Have any ideas?"   
     "If it gets too bad I'll just tug on your wrist or tap your shoulder."  
     "How?" Nico sighed and grabbed Will's hand, wrapping his fingers around his neck.   
     "I'll just..." Nico squeezed Will's wrist and shook it. "Like that." Will nodded.  
     "Okay." Will agreed, flipping Nico onto his back and straddling his waist. He pulled his shirt off over his head and Nico unbuttoned his pants for him. Will kicked them off and leaned over Nico. Nico grabbed Will's wrist and set his hand on his neck, looking up into Will's eyes.  
     "Go ahead." Nico whispered and Will nodded. He tightened his fingers and Nico swallowed beneath them. Will's eyes widened.  
     "Am I hurting you?" Nico smiled and wrapped his fingers around Will's, pressing down on them. Will bit his lip and squeezed slightly, recoiling as Nico's mouth flew open. Nico shook his head and Will leaned down, kissing his jaw softly.   
     Nico made a noise that sounded like a moan mixed with a gasp and Will smiled slightly.   
     "Okay?" He whispered and Nico nodded, sliding his hand over Will's back, digging his nails into his shoulder. Will shifted his hips, grinding down against Nico's erection. Nico tapped Will's shoulder softly and Will released his fingers. Nico gasped and touched his neck. Will tilted his head slightly and Nico smiled at him.  
     "It's okay." Nico assured. "I just need to breathe sometimes." Will nodded and hesitated before touched Nico's neck again.   
     "Should we stop for now?"  
     "Yeah, it's better to ease into it..." Will nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to Nico's neck. "Thanks for doing that." Will pecked his lips.  
     "Anything for you."


	6. Welcome Back (Camp half-blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas/Holidays!!

     Nico arched his back, pressing down against his fingers and moaning softly. He stroked his erection quickly with his other hand, eyes shut tightly as he pictured Will in his mind. He heard the door open and opened an eye.  
     "Will." He breathed, smiling slightly. Will grinned back, shut the cabin door behind him and locking it. He walked over and threw a leg over Nico, bending down to press their lips together.  
     "Sorry I'm late." He murmured and Nico blinked at him slowly.   
     "I don't mind." Will nodded and slid his hand down Nico's bare leg. He touched Nico's wrist softly and Nico slipped his fingers out of his hole. Will quickly replaced them with his own and moaned softly.  
     "Gods, I had forgotten how good you felt..." Nico blushed softly and lifted his head, connecting their lips. Nico moaned, grinding against Will's hands. "Can I..." Nico nodded and Will pulled his hand out. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He leaned forward and kissed Nico's neck softly as he pushed himself into Nico.  
     "Gods, I had forgotten how good you felt." Nico said, mocking Will. Will scoffed slightly and tugged at Nico's cock. "I love you." Nico muttered and Will smiled, pecking Nico's lips.  
     "I know." Nico scowled and Will laughed. "I love you, too." His hips jerked and he pulled out swiftly, spilling onto the sheets.   
     "You're washing those." Nico said and Will pursed his lips, trying to suppress his grin.  
     "I know." He jerked his hand and Nico came with a soft moan. "Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of shit, but I just wanted to write you guys something for Christmas...


	7. Capture The Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Camp Half-blood but a universe where Nico and Will's relationship is a secret.
> 
> Nico and Will are on different teams in capture the flag. Will checks on Nico and they end up making out. 
> 
> There isn't really smut in this, but there is sexual content. (Fingerbanging.)

     Nico whipped around as a branch broke behind him. He stepped forward with his sword drawn and watched as the intruder set a hand on his sword and stepped forward. They pulled their helmet off and Nico huffed in annoyance.   
     "Will, aren't you supposed to be on archer duty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Will smiled sweetly, stepping closer to Nico. Nico bit his lip and looked down at the ground.   
     "We have enough archers for me to take a break to see how my boyfriend is doing." Will said, cupping Nico's cheek. Nico instinctively pressed into his hand, raising his hand to touch Will's wrist.  
     "I'm doing fine." He assured, staring up at Will. "But you need to go. We're rivals right now, but maybe later..." Nico ran his tongue over his lip. Will stared at him for a moment and then pushed Nico back against the tree. He leaned forward, brushing their lips together and gazing at Nico.   
     "We can wait, but I'm not sure I'll be up for it later..." Will murmured and Nico whimpered slightly, pushing his lips against Will's. Will pulled back a centimeter, his mouth twitching into a smile, but quickly reconnected their lips. Nico pressed one of his hand against Will's chest, touching the back of Will's head with his other. He tangled his fingers into Will's hair. Will slipped his hand under Nico's shirt, running his thumb over his nipple. Nico gasped softly and Will moved his mouth down to Nico's jaw, then his neck.   
     "We got the flag!" Jason's voice rang out and Nico screamed. Will took a step back, touching Nico's cheek and lovingly staring into his eyes.  
     "I'm sorry, babe." He said and Nico's eyes widened.  
     "You did not!"  
     "You're the strongest defense and, well... If we wanted to get the flag someone had to distract you." Will explained and Nico stared at him for a moment before grabbing his wrist and yanking it down. "I'm sorry, Nico-"  
     "Go fuck yourself." Nico growled and disappeared. Will sighed and looked over at Jason.   
     "I'm going to go find him..." Will said and Jason nodded.  
     "Yeah, you should probably _apollo_ gize." Jason grinned and Will stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Seriously though. Before he starts plotting against you."  
     "Yeah..." Will sighed. "He holds grudges... See you later." Will waved and ran off towards the camp.

     Will walked into the medical cabin and sighed. "Gods, I've been looking for you for an hour! You're never in here!" He sighed and Nico glared at him. "Nico, it was just a game. I don't understand why you're so upset." Will sat on the foot of the bed and looked up at Nico, who was perched on the counter, knees pulled to his chest.  
     "I wanted to keep it a secret!" Nico snapped and Will stared at him for a moment before sighing.  
     "It is a secret, Nico. I haven't told anyone."   
     "Jason saw us!"  
     "Jason already knew." Will said and Nico stared at him in disbelief. "I didn't tell him. He assumed we were together and told me he knew." Nico bit his lip slightly.   
     "Why didn't you deny it?"  
     "I didn't see the point. He already knows that your gay."  
     "Don't." Nico said and Will sighed. "I don't like it when you say that."  
     "But you- Okay." He gave up and pat the bed. Nico sighed softly, jumping off the counter and shuffling to the bed and lowing himself. Will wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry. Want to head back to your cabin?" Nico nodded and stood up. He stepped to the door and waited for a second, looking back at Will.  
     "I'm still mad at you." He said and left the cabin.

     Nico opened his eyes as his cabin door opened. Will glanced at the cocoon of blankets Nico was swaddled in. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. He wedged himself between Nico and the wall, looking down at Nico.   
     "I said I was sorry."  
     "I don't care." Nico grumbled, tightening the blanket around him.   
     "Nico." Will said and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he sighed loudly. "Nico, Jason isn't going to tell anyone. I just talked to him and he promised not you." Nico remained silent. "Can you talk to me?"  
     "I don't want to."  
     "You're making a big deal of nothing." Will said and rested his hand on Nico's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Will. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." He mumbled and Nico blinked at him. "I'll leave if you want." He started to get up but Nico sighed.  
     "I don't... How did he know?"  
     "Didn't you tell him you were-"  
     "How did he know we were together." Nico said and Will shrugged.  
     "I don't know. He isn't going to tell anyone, though."  
     "I know." Nico sighed and bit his lip. "I just didn't want him to... Have proof?" Nico pulled the blanket around him and Will rubbed his shoulder.  
     "Nico... You need to understand that it isn't the 1930's anymore. You-You can love whoever you want and people won't judge you- Well... Not as harshly and not as often..."  
     "I don't want to talk about this." Nico mumbled.   
     "I think you should."  
     "I don't want to." Will sighed deeply and pulled his hand off of Nico's shoulder.   
     "Okay. Do you want me to go?" Nico shook his head. "Do you want to... I don't know, snuggle or something?" He suggested and Nico unwrapped the blanket, tossing one end to Will. Will looked under the blankets and laughed softly.   
     "I was planning on going to bed." Nico grumbled and Will smiled.   
     "Can I sleep here?" He asked and Nico eyed him.  
     "Not in jeans you can't. Not with that shirt."  
     "Nico, this is the Camp Half-blood shirt. We all wear them."  
     "Yeah, but you're warmer when you aren't wearing anything." Will rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bed, going into Nico's bathroom to change.

     Will slipped under the blanket and held up his arm. Nico wiggled to his chest, pressing himself against Will. He slung his leg over Will's hip and put his head under Wills chin.  
     "You aren't mad anymore." Will murmured and Nico grunted in response. "You get cold when you're mad. You're really warm right now. Actually, you might have a fever..." He lifted his hand to touch Nico's forehead but Nico grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
     "I don't have a fever." He muttered. "And I am still mad. You just..." He hesitated, his face heating up. "You're really warm and... H-Hard." He mumbled and Will bit his lip.  
     "Yeah, sorry about that..." Will muttered and Nico hummed.  
     "No, I..." Nico sighed and leaned back slightly, looking up at Will.   
     "I love your eyes." He whispered and Nico looked away from him. "Are you tired?"  
     "No..." Will lifted his hand and cupped Nico's cheek, touching his lip with his thumb. Nico gazed up at Will, who pushing a finger into his mouth. Nico sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the digit.  
     "How many?" Will asked and Nico stopped sucking.   
     "Three." He answered and Will nodded, giving him three finger. Nico pulled them all the way into his mouth and ran his tongue along the skin. Will bit his lip as he moaned softly, his hips bucking forward. Nico grunted softly and spit his fingers out, immediately biting his lip. Will moved his hand behind Nico, pressing his middle finger against Nico's hole. Nico wiggled up the bed, pulling his leg up higher.Will re positioned his hand and pushed his finger in slowly.   
     "Gods, you're so tight..." Will said, his voice strained. Nico pressed down against his hand, whimpering softly. "Nico..." Will said softly and  
     "More." He breathed and Will pushed another finger, freezing as Nico went rigid.   
     "Are you-"  
     "'m fine." Nico muttered, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Keep going." Will hesitated but then resumed pumping his fingers. Nico moaned, grinding back onto his hand and rested his head on Will's shoulder. Will turned his head, pressing his lips to Nico's upper neck and his hand twitched. Nico gasped loudly, his hips jerking against Will's.   
     "Gods- Nico!" Will groaned as he came onto his and Nico's stomachs. He slipped his other finger in and Nico shuddered, continuing to roll his hips back against his hand. He clenched around the fingers and came, moaning loudly. He shook slightly and Will withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the sheets.   
     Nico shut his eyes, panting softly and pressing himself against Will.  
     "W-Will..." He breathed and Will pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips.   
     "Go to bed... it's late..." Nico hummed in response, kissing Will' jaw before he drifted off to sleep, Will close behind.


End file.
